indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Misha Betrothal Plot
Session 19 Eloise is quiet for a moment. "Every day is another day who knows how many people are sold into slavery or killed by monsters. How can I weigh my family against my entire town? What kind of person does that make me?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "if you're willing to take that risk, saving over 300 lives instead of 2, we will support you in any decision" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak grumbles a bit PM DM: She sighs. "Let me speak to him, please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She pulls poni out of her bag again PM DM: Eloise: "How many more of these components are there and how long will it take to fix this problem?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't you stuff me in that bag again, you cabbage." He blusters for a moment, then says, "The pieces are different sizes. Could be four, could be forty. I can't tell. We've gotten six so far, over the last four days."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Some are easier to grab than others" Urrak offers PM DM: Eloise sighs and stands, then walks to her desk. She grabs the box of potions and sets them on the table, and picks up the lantern to set it closer to you all as well. "If I can help you in any way to finish this, I will. Help yourselves to anything you need from the smithy or the general store and I will see them reimbursed. I'll send word to Riverrun for assistance immediately. Just... please let me see them once so I know I'm making the right decision." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If we are already opening up the portal to see them, what's the harm in finding just two more people before finding the component? We sure went through a lot of trouble bringing back Lin's boyfriend" PM DM: Eloise: "My wife is strong and my daughter... she's smart, and an adult. There are actual children in this town. Unless they are in immediate danger, I can't... I couldn't look Walther and Gilles in the eye and tell them Alysan died so I could save Misha... or little Luce or Bailey. I couldn't live with myself." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That's what makes you such a strong leader, and I'm sure your people will be grateful for this selfless act" Session 20 PM DM: Eloise sighs. "One to my sister and the other to Qarius at the mage's college. Hopefully they'll be able to help fix this mess." She straightens. "Are we ready then? I have items of my wife and daughter's and Mr. Ningel has explained everything to me... thoroughly." ------------- PM DM: Poni: "Are we off to find a component then? Gods I wish I could sleep so I wouldn't have to listen to all that prattle." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Be nice. We have just one more task but then we will go find the next component" PM DM: Poni: "Another? What?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We need to find the whereabouts of Eloise's wife and daughter, and then we will find the next component" PM DM: Poni gives an exaggerated groan. PM DM: Gunnloda follows Seirixori closely, offering support even though she knows she won't talk. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori rolls her eyes and takes Poni and chucks him in the direction of the basement, watching where he lands so she can grab him when they get closer. PM DM: Poni: wilhelm screams ----------- PM DM: Eloise edges past toward Urrak and the portal while Gunnloda hangs back with Seirixori. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Are we ready to see how your wife and daughter are doing, Eloise?" PM DM: Eloise nods. "Please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Go ahead and give Urrak their belongings and she will do the rest"(edited) PM DM: She stops chewing on a fingernail and reaches into a pouch, pulling out a hairclip and an elven bracelet. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Urrak, care to do the honors?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, let's go find the Moonstreams." Urrak takes the hairclip and bracelet into her hand. With the other, she flips the cover off Poni's button. "Everybody get ready to poof" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine reaches out her hands to Eloise PM DM: Eloise: "I thought we were just going to look. To make sure they aren't hurt." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And if ye don't like what ye see? If they're in danger?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine nods PM DM: Eloise frowns. "Then I'll make the decision I would if it were any of my people in danger." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak hums a bit "Alright Poni, can ye show us where Mrs. Moonstream and their daughter are?" -------------- PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak hands the hairclip and bracelet to Ravaphine PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Take 2, let's go find the Moonstream clan" she says as she takes the hairclip and bracelet from Urrak and places the hairclip into the stick first PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She pushes the button PM DM: The portal fizzles to life. You see a young half-elf, similar in looks to Eloise, but she has a golden tint to her hair rather than Eloise's silvery blonde. She's in a fancy ballgown in what looks like a large, extravagant castle. She's walking down a lengthy hallway that's carpeted and has tapestries hanging on the walls. PM DM: Eloise frowns. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well that's...not what I had envisioned..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Does this look familiar to you, Eloise?" PM DM: Eloise: "The place? No. That's Misha, but... it's wrong. She hates ballgowns." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Somethin's off about this...feels too...safe?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((can I do a perception check to see if there is any magic involved with Misha?)) PM DM: As you watch, she reaches the end of the hallway and she opens the door out to the courtyard. She sits on a bench and opens a book to read. PM DM: You could... but it wouldn't tell you anything. You can't sense things like that through the portal. PM DM: Unless there was some residue that was visible somehow, but that's not likely in a charm effect. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "At least we know she is in no imminent physical harm. Shall we see your wife now?" PM DM: Eloise nods, almost absently, still staring at her daughter. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine puts the bracelet near the sensor and pushes the button again. Session 26 PM DM: Eloise holds her hand out to Seirixori. "Before you go again, if you wouldn't mind?" PM Seirixori: "Oh... Uh, is that a good idea?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's a pointless one in any case" Urrak mumbles to herself PM DM: She frowns. "Why not? You've been gone a whole day. I just want to make sure nothing's happened." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes the component out of her bag to put it with the others and sighs in relief. "One more down" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh coughs to get everyone's attention, "I apologize for my behavior back in Hux's office. I...well, I can't say I wouldn't have reacted that way, but I felt..off. I am usually more collected. I feel like a literal weight has been lifted." She turns to Seirixori, "I'm sorry for not being the support you needed." PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Kind of used to it." She mutters. And addresses Eloise, "I... I guess." Seirixori sighs and takes the items, holding one up to Poni and pushing the button. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hesitates for a moment, trying not to cry, and jumps to hug Ryleigh and Seirixori in a group hug "I feel awful. I didn't mean any of that behavior" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I guess I'm glad yer all feelin' better..." Urrak stands there slightly confused.(edited) PM DM: The portal comes back to life, showing Misha, the daughter, in another ballgown, this time sitting at a banquet table, eating delicious looking food. PM DM: Eloise stands next to Seirixori and whispers a thank you. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh pats Ravaphine's back in comfort, "we all felt awful, what a terrible place, but all is forgiven."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori, uncomfortable with the attention, clears her throat and steps back away a little, "Yeah sure." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks to Eloise. Then she looks at the portal. Then back to Eloise. She wipes the tears off her face "Life is too short to not spend it with the ones you love". She grabs Poni from Seirixori and jumps into the portal PM DM: The portal changes its image to Ravaphine in an empty bedroom. The furniture is well-crafted and expensive looking. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gets scared and pushes the button to go back to the basement "That was a terrible idea, I'm sorry. I'm normally not that impulsive" she gives the stick back to seirixori PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What is goin' on with all o' ye?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward, "I'm with you Ravaphine." PM DM: Eloise: "I have more to think about than just two people. Can you look a parent in the eye and tell them my child's life was worth more than theirs?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine steadies her breath. "The components. We just need to find more components" PM DM: Eloise nods shakily. "Please. Bring them all home." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at Eloise and raises an eyebrow, "Will you be able to tell your daughter that others were more important than her or her mother?" PM DM: She squares her shoulders and looks at Ryleigh evenly, though with tears in her eyes. "She is a Moonstream. She would understand." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak yells in frustration, throwing her hands up as she turns to leave the basement. As she leaves the muffled word "Bollocks!" can be heard echoing in the allyway(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine goes to hug Eloise before bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry. We just want to help her and your wife. Time is too precious to waste and what if we fix the thing and it's too late? How can you be so levelheaded about this. If I could turn back time for my mother, I would do so in a heartbeat" PM DM: Eloise: "The burden of leadership is not light. I am not strong enough to continue protesting. Please, don't make me continue." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh nods, "I am moved by your ability to put your people first. Few leaders do so..." her eyes get a distant look for a few seconds, then they refocus, "We will help your people and then you." She then leaves to follow the others.(edited) Session 27 PM DM: The portal vanishes as Ravaphine pushes the button. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Who was that woman?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm not sure. I may have upset Seir by scanning her bow without asking" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sighs PM DM: Eloise: "Is it somebody she knows?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I think it might be her mother" PM DM: She's holding the hairclip and bracelet of her wife and child. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's her mother's bow but...I don't think that was her." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Interesting" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I know tieflings can come outta nowhere, but I didn't see any kinda 'family connection', if y'know what I mean."(edited) PM DM: Eloise looks at the items in her hand. "Does that mean that it won't always work?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak looks to Eloise "They getcha...close."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Hey Poni, can you show us the vampire house again?" she says as she pushes the button PM DM: Poni: "Don't we have better things to do?" PM DM: Eloise: "But if it's not showing her mother... could the magic wear off? Could they be lost to me?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I uh...I don't have the answer t' that I'm afraid...." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We will get them back as soon as we can" PM DM: Her eyes water and she bites her lip a little. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Whoa there uh...please don't...cry..." Urrak moves to hug Eloise but stops halfway through(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak looks back to Eloise quickly, trying hard to meet her eyes. "We'll get them back as soon as we can. I promise ye."(edited) Session 28 PM DM: Cae turns to Eloise and takes her face in her hands. "Ellie... you know she's right. You love this town as much as you love me and Misha. We'll do what we can, but this... might not be enough." PM Seirixori: "Let us get your daughter, first, please." Seirixori says to Cae with tears in her eyes, "I... please." ------------- PM Seirixori: "We should go get Misha, quickly." PM DM: Cae: "Where is she?" PM Seirixori: "We're not really sure, but she doesn't look in too much trouble." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "My mother...my mother is a wizard. She specializes in conjuration and I'm not sure if she will know how to help reverse the curse, but I'm sure she will understand the situation. I need to pay her a visit soon anyway. Would any of you like to visit home with me? or should we go find Misha?" she asks the group Seirixori: "We need to go find their daughter." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine tries not to look upset for not being able to visit her mom but she nods to Seir. "Yes. we should find misha" PM Seirixori: "Can we go? We're wasting time." ---------------- PM DM: Poni's yapping at the wall from behind some books. Complaining about being left back there like some kind of forgotten trinket. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav pulls poni out of his hiding place PM Seirixori: "Oh... Whoops."Seirixori says, full on sarcasm. PM DM: Poni: "It's about time. You're lucky I don't have a nose or I'd have an allergic attack from all the dust back there." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How did you get here" she laughs while looking at Seir PM DM: Poni: "Fucking Candy Cane." PM Seirixori: "And who's the one that let it get all dirty in the first place?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So, no such luck on finding a cure" she tells Poni PM DM: Poni: "I don't care. We need to find components." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Not now, Poni." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Poni, we're going to get the child because this is a time sensitive situation." PM DM: Poni: "Look, blondie, every hour is another villager dead. I don't really give a fuck about any of them, but the numbers at least point to components." PM Seirixori: Seirixori breathes in sharply and closes her eyes,trying to calm down, "And who's fault is that?" She asks quietly. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How do you know that? About the Villagers?" PM DM: Poni: "Excellent deductive reasoning." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs poni, "listen, stick-man, if you cared at all about your neighbors, friends, and townspeople than you shouldn't have been experimenting right here in the middle of the town. THIS. ALL OF THIS. is entirely your fault, so you will take us where we need to go and you will shut your mouth, because we WILL find the components after bringing a lost child home to her parents!"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Wait what?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "People are dropping off?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't have a mouth to shut, sardine, and that child is an adult in a fancy castle." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh ignores him and places the sensor to the clip. she pushes the button(edited) PM DM: The portal fizzes to life and you see Misha. She's out in a garden, reading. Flowers are in bloom, it's pretty. PM DM: Poni: "See? Safe." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks to the others, "are we still going?"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yes." Ravaphine grabs poni from Ryleigh and hops through PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Where?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs Rav and she passes through. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs and follows PM Seirixori: Seirixori roars, her form shifting into the bear again and she steps back breaking something, but ignores it. She makes her way upstairs to ask the Moonstreams if they know when the next full moon is. PM Seirixori: Seirixori shifts back once she's in front of everyone, breathing heavily and asks about the full moon, then pulls Gunnloda aside and whispers, "Do you know how long this trip will take you?"(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Which? It shouldn't take long to settle things, but... I'm not sure. I may need to wait until the arch is fixed before I make permanent travel plans. It seems... unsafe to try to travel by boat." PM DM: Gunnloda: "And I may be poofed back here any time." PM Seirixori: "Right..." She says, almost forgetting. "I'm sorry it's just... Gods, they're all dying the longer it takes us." PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. "Is there anything that can be done more than what we're doing now?" PM Seirixori: "Not really unless we don't want to rest... I just, I can't let their daughter lose her mother without saying goodbye." PM DM: Gunnloda nods and puts her hand to your cheek. "Do what you think is best, dear. They're called tough decisions for a reason." PM Seirixori: Seir closes her eyes and nods, "Yeah, we'll try and make it quick." and she heads back down and steps into the portal.(edited) PM DM: The world changes around Rav and Ryleigh and you're in an empty, but extravagant banquet hall. There's probably 30 seats around the table, if not more. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks around the room. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "This doesn't look lived in in the slightest" she whispers to ryleigh and brimeia PM DM: There are several doors, but the two largest are at either end behind the head of the table and at the foot of it. The others are likely servant's entries, kitchens, or other residential uses. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to the nearest door and listens. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up next to her and does the same PM DM: You stare into each others' eyes with your ears pressed to the door... and you hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door to peer out. PM DM: The next room looks like a ballroom, also empty. PM DM: Across the room is another, larger set of doors. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): She opens the door entirely and walks in, then moves to the larger set of doors and listens.(edited) PM DM: You hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door again and peers through it. PM DM: It's what looks like an entryway. An even larger, fancier set of doors is across the room. PM DM: There's also a pair of winding staircases on either side that lead to the upstairs portion. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh walks through the room to the larger, fancier doors and presses her ear to it. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door and peeks into the next room. PM DM: It's outside. PM DM: The sun is shining. The greenery looks fresh and well-maintained. There's flowers blooming everywhere and there's a pleasant scent of fresh-baked pie and flowers in the air. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh continues into the grounds, looking for the Misha. PM DM: Seirixori steps out of mid-air behind you. PM DM: After several minutes of skirting around the grounds, you see what looks like maybe familiar ground? Possibly the garden? PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to it, but her head is on swivel - trying to keep a look out. PM DM: You... see Misha. Sitting on a bench. She's wearing a beautiful ballgown, her golden hair's pulled up into a complicated twist, and she's reading. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh slowly approaches Misha. PM DM: You're coming from behind her. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Misha." PM DM: She spins around, startled. "Oh, hello. Are you... do you work for Prince Caruhm?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "No, your mothers sent us to return you to them." PM DM: You have no idea. PM DM: Misha: "My mothers? Are they here? They should be here."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at her questioningly, "they're back home, in Bellbury. One of your moms is very ill and its urgent we get you back home quickly." PM DM: She looks very concerned, but also somewhat conflicted. "But... maybe they should come here instead. It's so wonderful here and I'm sure Prince Caruhm will be able to help her. He's very powerful." PM Seirixori: "He sounds very gross..." Seirixori whispers. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward and grasps the young woman's arm, "I'm sorry about this but we really need to go, EVERYONE GRAB ON!" PM DM: Misha: "What are you--" PM Seirixori: Seirixori grabs Ryleigh and Ravaphine.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav grabs on too PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh presses the button. You all touch and the button is pressed and you are back in Poni's basement where Gunnloda's waiting. PM DM: Misha pulls away from Ryleigh's grasp. "Why-- where are we?" PM Ravaphine: "Misha, do you know where Bellbury is?" PM Ryleigh: "Please, Misha, calm down. We're back in Bellbury." PM DM: She gives you that dumb teenage stare. "Of course I do. It's where I live." PM DM: Cae and Eloise are both coming down the stairs at the sound of Misha's voice. Eloise practically pushes you all aside to hug her. PM DM: They all take a moment to hug in a big group hug, with Misha looking very confused in the center of it. "Yeah. Hi. What?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves away from the reunion, silently observing the exchange. PM DM: Eloise: "Where were you? Were you safe? Are you hurt?" PM DM: Cae: "And what's with the dress?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes to Ryleigh, "Mind if I take Poni for a bit?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hands him over, "he's all yours..and Seir, be careful." Concern painting Ryleigh's face.(edited) PM DM: Misha: "It's pretty right? You guys should come back with me. It was so beautiful and Prince Caruhm! He's wonderful. And guess what!" She puts her hand out to show a ring with a huge ruby on it. "We're betrothed!" PM Seirixori: "Yeah." She whispers. She freezes at Misha's words. "Is... This normal?" PM DM: They both look at her and simultaneously say, "You're what?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh turns her attention to the family, "she said betrothed..."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That place was very...odd...not sure if it was charmed but it was not normal there." PM DM: Misha: "We're getting married? It's going to be so wonderful there and I'm going to be the Queen." Eloise: "No... you're a Moonstream and you'll be Baroness of Bellbury when I'm gone." PM DM: Misha: "But Mooooom... he's perfect, really. You should be happy for me." PM DM: Eloise puts her arm around Misha and hugs her close again, kissing her on the head. "We'll deal with that later. We... have something to talk to you about." PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes to Gunnloda and whispers, "Is that normal?" PM DM: Gunnloda smiles at Seir. "Are you judging someone on how fast they fall in--- well... let's just say pot, kettle." PM Seirixori: Seir blushes, "Right... Poni..." She doesn't say anything else and just pushes the button. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We should give the moonstreams their privacy. But stay close just in case...anything happens" PM DM: Eloise: "No need... I'm going to take them home. We'll... please, if you're still here... join us for dinner later in the mansion."